When music is being played on a device which has a screen, the music might be animated, i.e. visualized, on the screen. An example of related art is the Microsoft Windows media player which offers a wide variety of animations from spectrograms to flying objects which are all controlled by the music being played.
However, animation of music in prior art systems is often perceived by the user as being boring or not matching to the music.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a method for deriving animation parameters from audio data, an animation display device and an animation device overcoming this drawback.